


A Cat In Heat

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat Grant needs a cure for loneliness. Supergirl is the perfect candidate.





	

Pairing: Cat Grant/ Kara Danvers  
Category: F/F  
Rating: M  
Cat decides that the best therapy for loneliness is quick, red hot sex in her office at late night hours. Supergirl, being a now common visitor to Cat's balcony, is the perfect candidate.  
Or, Cat decides to find out just how super Supergirl really is.  
I own nothing of Supergirl, but I wish I did. A girl can dream, right?  
\--------------------  
Firstly I apologize for the incredibly stupid title of this thing. These stupid fanfic names hit me at midnight hours and then I can't sleep until I start writing. I first intended to just call this 'Heat', but once again, my imagination in the field of Supercat is unrelenting. So, anyways, enjoy, comment, I thank you for it. This is a beginning to what could have a good number of chapters, but I really wanted to post something this week. It'll get heated soon, but I wanted them to have a more gentle intro, pun fully intended. Thanks for reading. -superkara  
-  
So close. She's here again, so very close again. So very very close. Accessible. Exciting. Forbidden.   
Sigh... ignore, work, admire.  
Cat focused on her laptop, on her work, and watched from the corner of her eye as Supergirl silently watched the city from her perch on Cat's balcony. She'd been doing this for weeks, 6 to be exact. And yes, Cat had been counting. They'd sort of formed a silent relationship, if such a thing was even possible. Sometimes a few words were spoken, but for the most part, they were silent. Tonight, however, Supergirl seemed to be in a talking mood.   
So was Cat.  
Cat rose from her seat and made her way to the always open balcony and the lone barstool that the young hero now occupied, as she did regularly now. Cat had put that stool there to have a comfy seat if she ever decided to use the telescope she occasionally wheeled out there, $4000 worth of mirror and metal that was very good for deep sky viewing. These days, Cat was looking for a very special star somewhere in a faraway place called Krypton.  
"If you're interested, you can try it out." Cat quipped, noticing Kara's glances at the rather huge instrument positioned beside her seat.  
"Oh, I don't need to, Ms. Grant. I love astronomy, but it's yours and probably incredibly expensive. I feel guilty touching it, it looks so incredible."  
"Well, you're right, it is very pricey. But you can try it if you want. I'm offering it, so don't feel guilty and go for it. I know you come up here for distraction, for a place where silence echoes back at you and you can relax and think. I also know you think about home, about your past. With this, you might just find something, if you know where to look. I don't, but I've seen incredible sights."  
Kara smiled for a moment, her eyes going to the fat star guide book perched on the telescopes pedestal, and quickly she picked it up, flipping open the index. "Thank you, Ms. Grant."  
"Oh, you're welcome, Supergirl." Cat said with a smile, walking around the large instrument and settling on the opposite barstool, watching Kara's eyes flick quickly through the listings even in this darkness. "So, do you know what name you're looking for?"  
"Not really. I mean, I remember names and stuff, I spent a lot of my childhood studying the worlds around Krypton. But it was all in Kryptonian, of course. Everything is different here, on Krypton I never knew the star names like Capella or Auriga. I knew other names."  
"You had to have a sun, right? For life? What was it called?"  
"Rao." Kara said, distracted.  
"Just that? Pretty simple. I wonder if it exists..." Cat said, picking up the other reference manual on the pedestal.  
15 very detailed search minutes later, with a flashlight for Cat and alien eyes for Kara, the answer was no. No, there was no star in fact named Rao. Back to square one.  
"See. There's nothing."  
"It's never easy, Supergirl. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you."  
"It was the hardest thing I ever did. I ask myself every day why my mom didn't join me. I guess she felt it noble to stay... I'm really unsure. But I do know one thing. I had a lot of time in that pod. Years. Even though I slept for most of it, I had seen some moments here and there. I don't remember the numbers exactly anymore, but I can probably pinpoint the proper area of the sky to start searching..."   
Cat watched Kara mumble to herself, distracted, as she slowly punched in a bunch of random numbers into the telescope's computerised search field, her brows furrowed in concentration.  
Damn the girl was so beautiful, even now, her face lit by moonlight, the sleeves of her suit glinting bright in this darkness.   
For maybe 15 minutes, Kara spent careful time searching through various differences in her numbers, and Cat noted them down in her book, in the notes section, but spent her time admiring Kara silently.   
As Kara Danvers, the girl was beautiful. But as Supergirl, something radiated off her. She was bolder now, more upfront, more... relaxed. She didn't have a secret to uphold now, she could be herself, and clearly, if the stunning suit was any indication, Supergirl was who Kara really was. In her heart, Kara was a hero.  
Ever so often, Kara smiled at something in the eyepiece, then adjusted a number or tilted the telescope just barely with the remote, and then tried all over again. It took a bit, but then Kara leaned back and gestured to Cat, insisting she have a look for herself.  
Cat narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling kind of taken aback that Kara was willing to let her look at something that was clearly very important to Kara. Cat's heart skipped a beat as she leaned in to look at the eyepiece. What she saw stunned her.  
There was a huge galaxy beautifully centered in the eyepiece, giant and practically glowing. Cat knew her telescope was made to view such spectacles, she'd gotten it for such reasons, but damn, Cat had never seen a more beautiful thing in her life. Well, besides the girl that was watching her curiously now from merely a foot away.  
"Is that... your home?"  
"I recognize it." Kara looked positively radiant. "I remember it all."  
"It's beautiful, Supergirl."  
"Thank you for letting me use your telescope."  
"Oh, you're welcome, Supergirl. It was no problem. I saw you looking at it."  
"I'm curious, that's all."  
Cat looked at Kara as she glanced at the sky without the telescope this time, narrowing her eyes at a tiny star that just didn't stop twinkling. Cat smiled at the vibrant blue in Kara's wild eyes, but frowned when she saw a her eyes water just a little.  
"Hey." Cat said quickly, walking around the large telescope and taking Kara's hands quickly in her own without thinking. "No crying at Catco. I made that rule a long time ago."  
Kara laughed, but a tear still escaped and ran down her cheek. Cat reached up and swept it away, and smiled at her hero.  
"Heroes don't cry, Supergirl."  
"I should go." Kara said then, standing up quickly, making Cat have to look up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry if I kept you from work."  
"No no. You didn't. You are always a welcome distraction."  
"I'm a distraction, Ms Grant?"  
"Quite. You're very entertaining."  
"Cat?"  
Cat smiled, and in a second of bravery that Cat was sure was only there because she was holding Supergirl's hands, Cat leaned in and kissed Kara, feeling Kara's eyelashes brush her cheek as she closed them, the tiniest whimper escaping past her throat at the contact.   
-  
Cat touched her lips barely to Kara's, just the lightest brush of her own lips over Kara's, and felt the hero's fingers tighten over her own. For a very brief moment, Cat felt fear towards Kara's pure power, but all her thoughts were drowned out when Kara tilted her head and returned the kiss with much more passion than Cat had dared to use.  
She didn't want to scare Kara, so shy and meek, by doing something so... deep.   
But there they were. On Cat's balcony, kissing. And for what was maybe the first time, Cat knew just how much power Kara kept under that beautiful suit.  
Cat could kiss this girl forever, and she fully intended to do just that, but Kara broke away from her lips and turned her head to look out over the city, blue eyes narrowing as she listened intently. Cat looked her over, and let her hands go gently, reluctantly.   
"I guess that's your cue, Supergirl." Cat said softly, hearing faint sirens a few blocks away.  
Kara smiled, a little laugh bubbling up past her throat, and smiled back down at Cat. "I have to go."  
"Promise me you'll come back. I need another kiss like that."  
"I'll be back, and soon."  
And then Cat was left standing on the balcony, breathless and in a cloud of dust and the random leaf, the only sound in the air a sonic boom as Kara broke the sound barrier.  
Cat stared at the trail of red and blue in the sky with a shake of her head, a smile on her lips. "I'm counting the seconds, Supergirl."  
\-------------   
Part 2 coming soon. -superkara


End file.
